


Camboy

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron NSFW Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camboy!Lance, Cameraman!Kinkade, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Lance’s videos were immensely popular, which could have been due to his extreme, almost inhuman flexibility. Or maybe it was the combination of the absolutely sinful noises and expressions he made. But most viewers would say his videos stood out to them because of the connection he created with the audience.





	Camboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardenofmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/gifts).



> I'm so excited! I just received my Voltron NSFW Bingo card in my e-mail this morning~  
> (And I'm currently [accepting requests](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron))
> 
> This one is part of an AU that my friend gardinofmaris and I came up with.  
> Beta'd by the fabulous, Jes! Please enjoy~

Lance’s videos were immensely popular, which could have been due to his extreme, almost inhuman flexibility. Or maybe it was the combination of the absolutely sinful noises and expressions he made. But most viewers would say his videos stood out to them because of the connection he created with the audience.

No matter what toy he used or which partner with whom he was performing, he always looked directly at the camera, his gaze dark, desperate to please. As if he was asking the viewer for permission to enjoy it. Or was looking for their approval.

And that certainly kept the hits coming. His videos usually reached the Weekly Top Viewed on the site within hours.

Often times, when Lance was going solo, there was a voice off-camera, instructing him with a deep, velvety tone. Those were Lance’s personal favorites. Now, he always tried to make eye-contact through the lens, but when it was just the two of them in the room, his gaze would stray, raking over his camera man’s body.

Lance never performed without him present. No matter the requests or co-stars, Kinkade was always there, a constant. Lance even got Kinkade to join him on screen once. And that was his most favorite video of all.

Just like with the others, Kinkade’s face wasn’t shown, but the combination of how he handled Lance, the way he spoke to him, and Lance’s reactions easily made it their most popular video.

Lance always tried to get him to join in again, but Kinkade said his place was on the other side of the camera. Even so, Lance would put on a show just for him. His viewers may have loved it, but those dark eyes were focused on one man in particular.

And it was only a matter of time before he let it slip.

They were filming a live solo session and Lance was using the toy his viewers had chosen in the poll they’d posted after the last video. It was slightly larger than usual, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

Lance was face down on the bed, cheek to chest pressed into the sheets and his ass in the air. He let moan after obscene moan fall from his lips, really playing it up. He wanted to make this one really good. After all, the toy they’d voted on was just about the same size… And if he closed his eyes…

And then it happened.

_“R-Ryan…”_

He wasn’t even sure he’d said it out loud at first. But then, when he opened his eyes to look into the camera, he noticed that Kinkade was no longer peering through the lens, but standing up to his full height, his eyes wide, but dark. Hungry, Lance realized.

Lance panicked, his hand holding the toy slowing as an icy feeling overtook him. He’d messed up. And they were live.

“I-” he began with no idea of how he’d finish.

“Don’t stop,” Kinkade ordered, voice gruff. And Lance, unsure what else to do, did as he was told.

He let his eyelids slip closed, moaning as the toy filled him once more.

“Open your eyes,” Kinkade’s voice came again and Lance obeyed, staring up at him and fearing what he’d see. But what he saw sent a spike of pleasure through his body. Kinkade was watching him, one hand resting atop the camera on the tripod and the other palming the very obvious tent in his pants. “You pretending that’s me?” he asked, voice deep.

“Yes,” Lance answered honestly, shamelessly. “Always.”

Something flashed in Kinkade’s eyes then. “Always,” he repeated. It wasn’t a question, but Lance took it as such, nodding as he fucked himself harder with the toy.

He wasn’t sure when he’d closed his eyes again, but they snapped open when the mattress dipped beside him. He glanced over his shoulder, surprised to see Kinkade behind him. “Ryan-”

“So much for anonymity,” Kinkade said before placing his hands on Lance’s hips and leaning forward – into the shot – to whisper in his ear. “Let’s give them an even better show.”

Lance moaned and pulled the toy out, tossing it to the side. “ _Please_ ,” he begged.

Suffice to say, they now had a new top video, more than enough requests to keep Kinkade on screen, and Lance couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Kinkade and Lance are dating. Not sure if it was 100% clear in the drabble.  
> And I'm guessing Lance is going to have only one co-star for a while XD
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) and [send me a request](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron).


End file.
